Chinese Food
by crescentgaia
Summary: Two lonely doctors and mimosas on Christmas and Chanukah eve. One shot - Complete!


**Title**: Chinese Food  
**Fandom**: House, M.D.,  
**Characters**: Dr. Gregory House and Dr. James Wilson  
**Word Count**: 1029  
**Rating**: PG-ish?  
**Summary**: Two lonely doctors and mimosas.  
**Thanks**: To April, for the idea. :)

Wilson nods at the waiter. "Thanks," he says as the waiter goes off to fill their order. "Are you sure you didn't want more than cashew chicken?"

"Are you sure I'm not going to just eat off of your plate?" House asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Also, it's family style. There will be enough food for the both of us."

"In more food than we can eat at all,' Wilson says.

"Doggie bags," House says. "Do you think the bike is okay out there?"

"Your bike is fine. You really shouldn't be riding it anyways," Wilson says.

"My leg is already broken, the rest of my body gone wouldn't be too much of a loss," House quips.

"And what about your mind?" Wilson asks.

"You already know my wishes on that. You're my power," House says with a smirk.

"You can make the simplest things sound dirty," Wilson says.

"Why thank you," House says.

The waiter sets the mimosas down in front of the pair. "Why did you order these?" Wilson asks.

"Trust me, you'll like them. They're fruity," House says.

Wilson shakes his head. "Like the both of us, I guess."

"It's typically a breakfast beverage, but I like straight O.J. then," House says.

"With a Vicodin chaser?" Wilson asks.

"Oh you know me so well," House quips. "So why are you eating with me on Christmas eve?"

"It's Christmas Eve for you, it's Chanukah eve for me," Wilson says. "They fall on the same day this year."

"So lights and a lord on the same day," House says. "Sounds….something good that I really don't care about."

"You aren't big on religion, but you could attempt to care," Wilson says.

"Why start now?" House asks.

"I don't know, you could possibly learn more," Wilson says.

"Like Cameron? God no," House says. "Or how about Chase? The two saints."

"You forgot Foreman," Wilson says.

"So we have the Three Kings," House says with a sigh and downs his drink.

"You are not the savior. Possibly the antichrist, but not a savior." Wilson smirks and sips at his drink.

"I am to my patients," House says quietly and looks at his empty drink. "Those go down too easily. Like you."

"We are not going over this again," Wilson says.

"And why shouldn't we?" House asks.

"Because I've lost my wife, my house, and now my Chanukah eve," Wilson says. "Damn you."

"What did I do?" House asks.

"You made it so people would start questioning. Then, a lie had to start so you wouldn't get caught. It has to be all about you," Wilson says.

"And if not about me, would it be about you?" House asks. "The lie was supposed to make it seem more normal to your wife. Men have affairs with women and nobody asks questions. Men have affairs with other men….well, then we're both in trouble and Cuddy will want a cut in on the action."

"Will you stop making jokes about Cuddy and focus on what is really going on here?!" Wilson asks as he pounds his fist on the table. He looks down as conversations around them stop and stare at the table.

"Don't worry. He's just upset about his mother's death," House says. The tables nod a yes and go back to their food.

"I am upset that I can never just talk to you," Wilson whispers. "That we have to hide and speak just at work and never really have a relationship."

"But you know what we are up against," House says quietly. "If anyone was to find out-"

"It's not like we are going to lose anything over it," Wilson says as he cuts House off. "Our private lives. If nobody asks, nobody will tell."

"You sound like me," House says and looks amused.

"Sometimes I think I have to in order to get you to listen to me," Wilson says as the waiter delivers the food. "Thanks. He needs another mimosa." The waiter nods a yes and goes off to get House another mimosa.

"You're very good at ordering about," House says.

"You would experience that if you let me be on top from time to time," Wilson says as he puts food on his plate.

"Are you squawking about that again? You're too heavy to be on top," House says as he piles food on his plate.

"And you aren't? What are we doing later tonight?" Wilson asks.

"Sex, as always. Unless you want to go home to your wife and have your eve," House says.

"I told you I got kicked out of my house by a House," Wilson says.

"Ha ha, very good old sport," House says. "You can crash with me."

"I believe that is how this all started," Wilson says.

"But it was at your house and your wife was not home at all," House says. "Not that I think she could have stopped it. She just would have known sooner."

Wilson is quiet, just eating. House stops talking and eats, letting the silence build around them. House's mimosa comes and he downs it again, eating more and more. They finish, only a bit left. House grabs the check and gets up to pay.

"How did you come into money?" Wilson asks.

"I borrowed it from you and saved some of the change," House says. "That and I get paid for being a savior."

"You are not a savior," Wilson says. "A genius maybe, but not a savior."

"I give you good head and this is how you treat me?" House asks in an undertone.

"I treat you like you treat others," Wilson says. "If you can't take it, then get out of the kitchen."

"I was never in a kitchen to begin with," House replies. "Or is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes a mind is called a kitchen," Wilson explains. "I thought you knew everything."

"Asking things is not a sign of not knowing things, but of wanting to see what other thinks," House utters.

"Says you," Wilson quips. "Let's just go."

House nods a yes and leads the way out. Wilson unlocks the car as they get in and drive away.


End file.
